


求解方程式

by Naoji



Category: mfsr
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoji/pseuds/Naoji





	求解方程式

まふ发誓他本来并没有打算欺负恋人到这个份上的。  
比自己年长的恋人似乎总是包容自己的任性，每一次小心翼翼、似有若无的试探都被温柔地回应。他试着去分辨，这些温柔是仅属于他还是源自恋人本就和煦的个性。そらる总是那么心软，他的心应是天空中漂浮着的柔软的云朵，是黑夜里为迷途的旅人撒下一点光辉的星辰。まふ觉得自己就是妄想抓住云朵的孩童，是试图掬起一寸星光的旅人，贪心地向神索求更多。  
此刻，他的恋人被他堵在巨大的玻璃落地窗前吻着，柔软的唇舌交缠，默契地分离然后便搅得更深。他的虎口卡着对方的下巴，迫使そらる更深的接纳他孩子气的亲吻。  
そらる古井无波的眼眸泛着一点潋滟水光，半阖着眼，温热的手抚着对方的背脊，安抚自己难缠的男友。他试着避开一些，对方却不依不饶，末了还要向泄恨一般在他唇上咬上一口。  
“给我。”恍惚间他听到爱撒娇的男朋友理直气壮地说道。  
然后一切就顺理成章了。  
窗外是斑斓的夜景，映得一片璀璨。  
まふ一手扣着そらる的腰，另一只手探进了衣服，从小腹一路摸上了脖颈，亲吻着侧着脸的そらる。而后那只手解开了恋人的腰带。  
“去床上。”接吻的间隙，就连声音都会变得黏糊起来。  
他把恋人纤细的手腕扣在玻璃窗上，不让对方逃离，“不要。对不起，そらるさん, 我等不及了。”  
まふ描摹着そらる的脊骨，摸过每一个骨节，而后来回勾画着诱人的腰窝，他咬着恋人发红的耳廓，说着坏话“今天就想在这里呢。不行吗？”

 

xxx  
让そらる时常觉得不可思议的事情之一，是平时软和好说话的まふまふ有时候会变得异常顽固，在他面前有时甚至是带着一丝顽劣，譬如现在，这个嘴上乖巧的询问自己意见的人行动上确丝毫没有考虑自己意见的意思。  
这是一个充满保护意味和独占欲的姿势。まふ从背后紧紧环抱住そらる，他的胸膛紧贴着そらる的后背，只要微微低头就能吻到恋人可爱的颈窝和锁骨，他一手扣着恋人的左手腕抵在落地窗上，另一手却已经探进平时难以启齿的地方。  
そらる不敢睁眼，仅是想到自己眼下是唯有从几十层的高楼才能见到的夜景就害怕的颤抖的不行，更遑论现在还被压在玻璃窗上做些不合时宜的事情。听觉和触觉在黑暗中被无限放大。他咬着自己的衣袖，不让自己叫出声。まふ像小动物似的蹭了蹭そらる的脖颈，在他的锁骨上落下几个温柔的亲吻。そらる不觉得自己是一个多敏感的人，但是被まふまふ触碰过的皮肤总会留下微妙的感觉，酥酥麻麻的让他心悸。  
“そらるさん，这里舒服吗？”他勾了勾手指，问得一派纯良，好像自己不是那个圈着恋人挺翘的下体，强硬地把他贴在冷冰冰的玻璃窗上的人，而自己硬挺着的某处正磨蹭着对方柔软的臀。  
そらる咬着牙，紧紧抓住对方的手臂，把脸埋进了恋人的臂弯，“不…舒服……”。  
まふ看着对方因垂着头而显出的曲线优美的侧颈和因为情欲染上粉色的耳廓，不由地含住そらる柔软的耳垂，吮吸着发出令人羞恼的声音。舌头讨好似的勾进耳窝，来回舔弄着， “啊，这样啊，那我要加油了。一定会让そらるさん舒服的。”  
“嗯，但是好奇怪啊，そらるさん这里都已经这么湿了，黏黏糊糊的，你看。” まふまふ像是邀功一样要给そらる看自己因そらる某处沾湿的手指，却被无情地推开。まふ轻笑一声，伸出一根食指玩弄着そらる脆弱敏感的那处，而后滑过会阴，抚弄着そらる的后庭。  
“唔…不许弄这里……”そらる捂住自己的耳朵，まふ就顺势在他的手指上吻了两下，伸出舌尖舔吻着そらる的指缝。そらる不堪其扰蜷起纤长的手指，缩进袖子里，又被まふまふ抓着亲了两口才放过。  
因恐高而产生的眩晕感和无可抑制的情欲让そらる有些混乱，可坏心眼的恋人还在耳边絮絮叨叨的说些胡话：“そらるさん的耳朵好敏感啊，我只是在这边吹口气，这里就会缩一下呢。好喜欢。”他低头蹭蹭そらる的肩膀，凑过去吻他的面颊，手指搅弄着そらる的后穴，修剪的圆润的指甲搔刮着不可言说的地方，引得怀里的人逸出一声低哑的呻吟。  
“呐，そらるさん，真的不舒服吗？” まふ黏糊糊地亲吻着恋人的脖颈，留下几点吻痕，状似乖巧地问他。  
“嗯……别……别在这里……”怀里的人并没有多余的精力去回答他，只是喘息着，像溺水的人抱紧浮木一样抱紧了まふ的臂膀。  
“他们都不知道这样的そらるさん呢。克制的，冷静的，在我怀里可爱的。我的。” まふ迷恋地亲吻着对方的唇。  
“笨蛋啊你。” そらる不由分说地挣开了对方的怀抱，回过身搂抱住恋人的脖子，他话不说满，但是又十分肯定如果是まふ的话绝对能明白他的言下之意，“只有你啊，只有你。”  
“所以まふまふさん，你到底在不安些什么呢？”

 

Xxx  
最后そらるさん生气了，并把まふまふ榨干了，在床上。


End file.
